


Nightcall

by Danutzcraig007



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danutzcraig007/pseuds/Danutzcraig007
Relationships: James Bond & Madeleine Swann
Comments: 2





	Nightcall

https://youtu.be/KUKCfHJ-ybw


End file.
